Phoebe Halliwell
: "I have known you your entire life, there is not a mean bone in your body." : —Piper talking to Phoebe. Phoebe Halliwell 'is the middle sister of the Charmed Ones following the death of her oldest sister, Prue and the discovery of her younger half-sister, Paige. She is the wife of a Cupid named Coop and the mother of their children, PJ, Parker, and Peyton Halliwell. She was once pregnant with and lost a son while she was married to her ex-husband Cole Turner. Phoebe was often considered the weakest of The Charmed Ones by demons due to her primary powers being more inclined to be passive than active. However, she consistently proved them wrong with her formidable martial-arts skills and her remarkable spell-casting talent. Her Wiccan powers gradually evolved, coming to include dangerously offensive aspects that could match those of her sisters: Premonition, Levitation, Empathy, and Psychic Reflection. Besides this, Phoebe possesses the basic powers of a witch: the ability to cast spells (''which is her specialty), brew potions, scry for lost objects and people, and divine for pieces of information. Last but not least, Phoebe could access The Power of Three, the collective power of the Charmed Ones. Phoebe is a famous columnist, and occasionally a reporter at The Bay Mirror, and is the author of the best-seller "Finding Love". '''The Birth of Phoebe and Coop's Daughters! The Birth of Prudence Johanna 'PJ' Halliwell After dating for a few months, Coop took Phoebe to Cupid's Temple and proposed. She accepted and was later married to her true love by an Angel of Destiny at the newly regained Magic School. While on their honeymoon, she got pregnant with their first child. Nine months later, on October 31st 2008, Phoebe gave birth to their daughter, Prudence Johanna 'PJ' Halliwell, about eight months after her sister Prudence 'Prue' Halliwell gave birth to PJ's cousin Prescott 'Scott' Arthur Peter Halliwell-Trudeau. Sometime before or after baby Prue's birth, Phoebe moved out of her condo and bought a house with Coop, which the couple and their daughter currently live in. At the end of her maternity leave, Phoebe found that she did not want to return to work and leave her newborn daughter. However, after deciding that she had to, Phoebe and Coop discover that little Prue has come into her powers as she kept beaming her mommy back home every time she would try to leave. The Birth of Parker Halliwell Two years later, on July 14th 2010, Phoebe gave birth to her second, and what she thought was her last, daughter, naming her Parker Halliwell. However, Phoebe was worried about what Parker actually was as she was born during a chaotic time when magic had been stripped from witches and other magical beings and given to humans. During this time, Phoebe's book release was pushed back by her publisher because mortals could now cast love spells of their own. The Birth of her Peyton Halliwell Two years later, Phoebe felt her third daughter and realized she was pregnant. Since Phoebe was pregnant and most vulnerable, she was forced to stay at Magic School with the rest of her family for their safety. But she kept resisting and would find a way out of Magic School. Not wanting Phoebe in danger, Piper ordered Coop to take her back to Magic School. Seven months later, on June 19th 2012, Phoebe gave birth to her third daughter and named her Peyton. Powers and Abilities ; Basic Powers * Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. Phoebe is considered the best spell writer of all four sisters. * Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. * Scrying: The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. * Mediumship: The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. ; Active Powers * Premonition: The ability to see and experience events from the past, present, and future. This is Phoebe's primary Wiccan power. ** Intuition: The ability to sense when something is about to happen before it does. This allows her to sense and predict attacks. ** Astral Premonition: The ability to receive visions of the future while simultaneously astral projecting into said future. ** Sharing Visions: The ability to share visions with other psychics by holding hands, palm to palm. ** Psychic Echos: The ability to create a psychic link with other psychics. * Levitation: The ability to propel oneself into the air and hover. She can also extend her levitation power to levitate other people and objects when in physical contact with them. ** Super Strength: The ability to exert a level of physical force above that of a normal person. Her ability to levitate allows her to build up enough momentum to deliver more powerful attacks by levitating and kicking her targets, who would fall back a considerable distance. * Empathy: The ability to feel, sense and understand other people's feelings and emotions. * Psychic Reflection: The ability to reflect emotions and/or memories back onto a person or onto another being. ** Power Channeling: The ability to draw upon the powers of other beings, thus allowing the channeller to harness or exploit the activated powers of those they are channeling. Through the use of this ability, Phoebe can access Deviation, which she often uses to deviate attacks back at enemies. ** Power Replication: The ability to channel and replicate the powers of other magical beings within close proximity. **; Other Powers **;* The Power of Three: The collective power of the Charmed Ones which enhances their powers. **;* High Resistance: This ability is active when Phoebe is in unity with her sisters. It is also active while channeling the powers of another magical being. **;* Remote Beaming: The ability to teleport her husband Coop to her just by focusing on him. **;; Natural Abilities **;;* Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: To make up for initially only having a passive power, Phoebe took classes in self-defense and tae bo. She also trained with Cole for a short period of time. She eventually became the most effective hand-to-hand fighter out of all the four sisters. **;;* Agility: Defined as moving quickly and easily from one motion to another. She acquired this skill through intense combat training, which was later enhanced because of her levitation power. Strengths and Fears: Fears: * Being trapped in an elevator * Losing a sister * Losing a child * Becoming evil * Dating a demon Strengths: * Her sisters Prue, Piper, and Paige #1 strength! * Her husband and daughters! * The rest of her family, and her friends! Notes * Phoebe was the first sister to write a spell in the Book of Shadows. However, Piper was the first sister to ever write anything in the book. * Phoebe was the first sister to create her own spells and also brew her own potions. * Phoebe is the author of the most powerful spell the Charmed Ones possess.29 * It's mentioned several times that Phoebe's favorite story was Cinderella. * Her favorite band is The Flaming Lips (Sam, I Am) * In early Season 1, Phoebe would recite Power of Three spells with her eyes closed. * Phoebe has had four magical transformations due to Cole: A Banshee, a 1950s Housewife aka Samantha Stephens of Bewitched, Queen of the Underworld, and a Mermaid. * Phoebe's astrological sign is Scorpio, like her older sister Prue, and her ancestor Melinda Warren. * Phoebe is one of the only witches shown on the screen to manifest her powers from the womb. Patty Halliwell had a premonition of the three sisters going to the past in That '70s Episode while she was pregnant with Phoebe, and also had a premonition of Piper's wedding day on the day the Phoebe was born. The other witches are Wyatt Halliwell, the unborn Source, and Melinda Warren. * When the sisters' ancestor, Melinda Warren, looks into the future with her power of premonition through Phoebe, she tells them that she sees "many more generations of my beautiful daughters." Ironically, Phoebe is the only sister who has all girls. * Phoebe is also the only sister to continue the tradition of giving her children names that begin with the letter P. * Phoebe's job at The Bay Mirror is foreshadowed in the season 2 episode Heartbreak City when she helps a Cupid bring together people by giving them love advice. * Phoebe is a huge fan of the TV series Sex and the City, even to the point where the 2005 episode Malice in Wonderland featured a myriad of references to that show and Phoebe narrating the episode in the style of Carrie. Ironically, the most famous real-life Halliwell, Geri "Ginger Spice" Halliwell, once appeared on an episode of Sex and the City as a character named Phoebe over two years before Malice in Wonderland. * Her hair and clothing styles change the most out of all the Charmed Ones. * Phoebe is the only Charmed One who didn't have braces during her teenage years. * Phoebe was the first Charmed One to have a power advance. In Season 1 episode The Witch is Back, she gained the ability to have visions of the past. * Phoebe was or thought she was, pregnant by both of her ex-husbands but never ended up having children with them. The unborn source with Cole was never born and Phoebe turned out not to be pregnant with Dex. * In The Honeymoon's Over, Phoebe says to Prue that they had a deal that she wouldn't use her active power on her until she has an active power to use on Prue. In this, she foreshadowed her own power of Levitation. * Phoebe is the only Charmed One to be sent to jail in the past (That '70s Episode, Witchstock), present (The Bare Witch Project), and future (Morality Bites). Phoebe is the only sister not to have two sisters killed in the same time where she survives. Prue lost both Phoebe and Piper during Déjà Vu All Over Again, Piper lost both Phoebe and Paige in A Witch in Time and Kill Billie: Vol. 2, and Paige lost her sisters in Someone to Witch Over Me. * In Once Upon a Time, a brief glimpse of Phoebe's personal/legal records is shown while Cole was reading them in order to try and pretend that they have common interests. This revealed several snippets of personal information about Phoebe, including: ** Her favorite film is Kill It Before It Dies (which is a key point in Chick Flick). ** Her favorite artwork is "The Birth Of Venus" by Sandro Botticelli ** Her favorite book is Sense & Sensibility by Jane Austen ** Her favorite song is "Bittersweet Symphony" by The Verve * Phoebe was the sister to be the most interested in magic in Season 1, and the sister who was most interested in being a mortal in early Season 8. * Characters underestimating Phoebe's powers is a recurring theme in the show. The Source of All Evil once remarked that her powers were "hardly worth taking", Ms. Hellfire wrote her powers as "negligible" in her notes and Mitzy Stillman was disappointed to learn that she'd get Phoebe's powers instead of Paige's. Phoebe herself was insecure about not having an active power early in the show. * In Season 3's Once Upon A Time, it was shown that she shared an "imaginary friend" with her sisters, called Lily, who later turned out to be a Fairy. * Phoebe is the only sister to have traveled in time in all the seasons. * In an alternate reality created by Lord Dyson to kill Lady Godiva, Phoebe was married to Leslie St. Claire and had an unspecified number of children with him.30 * All of Phoebe's powers manifested on the first episode of a season. Her premonition ability manifested in Something Wicca This Way Comes (the first episode of Season One). Her levitation power manifested in The Honeymoon's Over (the first episode of Season Three) and her empathic ability manifested in Valhalley of the Dolls, Part 1 (the first episode of Season Six). She also received her power of Psychic Reflection in the second volume of the Season 9 comics.